1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus, a program, a recording medium, and a measurement method.
2. Related Art
A sine wave histogram technique is known for evaluating characteristics of an AD converter 10 (analog/digital converter).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-149005    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-223039    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-177424    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-79667    Non-Patent Document 1: Bruce E. Peetz, Arthur S. Muto, J. Martin Neil, “Measuring Waveform Recorder Performance”, HEWLETT-PACKARD JOURNAL, November 1982, pp. 21-29    Non-Patent Document 2: Joey Doernberg, Hae-Seung Lee, David A. Hodges, “Full-Speed Testing of A/D Converters”, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, 1984, Vol. SC-19, No. 6, pp. 820-827
With the sine wave histogram technique, a comparison is made between an ideal histogram and a measured histogram that is obtained by measuring the output of the AD converter when a sine wave is input thereto. However, since the range error and offset error of the AD converter serving as the device under test is unknown, a relatively heavy burden is created by preparing an amplitude of the input sine wave, calculating the offset voltage, and calculating the ideal histogram.